Mai Yurino
|birth date= dangan.tistory.com: Mai Yurino Profile (Korean) |height= * 157 cm * 155 cmMai is one of characters whose height, weight, and/or chest sizes are changed in the final version of the game. This is shown in her report card profile. |weight=48 kg |bust=75 cm |blood type=B |status=Alive |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= |family= |creator=Team MonoLab (팀 모노라보) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Blowback}} '''Mai Yurino' (유리노 마이 Yurino Mai) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Blowback created by Team MonoLab. She is known as the Super High School Level Researcher (초고교급 연구원 Cho go gyo geup yeongu-won). Gallery :For more images of Mai, see Danganronpa Blowback/Image Gallery and Mai Yurino/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Mai is a petite high school girl with fair skin and light apple green eyes. She has short brown hair cut into a neat bob with some of its strands somewhat disconnected from the rest of her hair, and she is seen fiddling with it on some occasions. A gray hairclip with a pink heart-shaped ornament attached to it is clipped on the left side of her bangs. In her illustration, the base of her clip is colored black. Mai wears a pale light pink collared shirt under a black sweater vest and a green pleated skirt with lime green heart patterns on its hem. A red bowtie with white dots on farther parts of each side is tied around the collar of her shirt and she dons a white lab coat over her clothes. She also wears black thigh high socks and white slip-on shoes. A gray emblem of a heart within four points, which may refer to the four directions in the compass, is embedded on the left lapel of her lab coat. There are test tubes containing unidentified liquids secured with black caps tucked in the breast pocket of her coat. Name Etymology Mai's given name 舞 means "dance", while her surname Yurino is written with the kanji 有 (yū), meaning "reason", 利 (ri), meaning "interest" or "advantage", and 野 (no) meaning "plain" or "field". Her last name may be loosely based on the words "field of study", which is a primary requirement when conducting a research. Personality History Mai was one of the fifteen students that introduced themselves to Kazuki Watanabe. She would introduce herself as the ‘Super High School Level Researcher’, and would wait around the area as Kazuki introduced himself to everyone else. An anonymous announcement would soon play, telling everyone to head to the Gym, which everyone would listen to. As they arrived, Monokuma would suddenly appear, and announce the beginning of the Killing School Life. After the first class trial, a map would be found which would reveal new locations around the school, most notable being a swimming pool. Through the next few days, Mai and the other participants would plan to participate in multiple different sports (swimming and jogging being notable). A spinner would be used to decide who everyone would be partnered with, Mai being partnered with an equally joyful Misako Rokuhana. In the races she’d hold the pair of them back due to a lacking ability in running. Talent & Abilities Researcher References Navigation Category:Alive Category:Female